1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic pellicle, in particular to a lithographic pellicle used as dust-proof protection in the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as LSI or ultra-LSI. More particularly, the invention relates to a lithographic pellicle used for ultraviolet exposure light of 200 nm or shorter wavelength used for patterning light exposure which requires high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as LSI and ultra-LSI, or liquid crystal display panels and the like, has involved employing procedures such as lithography for the patterning of semiconductor wafers or liquid crystal original plates through irradiation of light. However, there is a problem that any dust adhering to the employed original plate absorbs and reflects light, which deforms and roughens the edges of the replicated patterning, thereby detracting from dimensions, quality, and appearance, and impairing the performance of the semiconductor device and/or liquid crystal display panel, while reducing the manufacturing yield thereof.
Thus, these operations are ordinarily carried out in clean rooms, but keeping exposure original plates clean at all times in such clean rooms is difficult, and hence pellicles having good light transmissivity are adhered, as dust-proof protection, to the surface of exposure original plates. The advantage of the pellicle is that dust does not attach directly to the surface of the exposure original plate, but becomes adhered to the pellicle membrane, so that if focus is in accord with the pattern of the exposure original plate during lithography, transfer is not affected by dust on the pellicle.
The pellicle is made up of a pellicle frame comprising aluminum, stainless steel or the like, a transparent pellicle membrane adhered on the upper surface of the pellicle frame, comprising nitrocellulose, cellulose acetate or the like having good light transmissivity, an adhesive layer coated on the lower surface of the pellicle frame, and a release layer (separator) adhered on the adhesive layer. The adhesive bonding between the pellicle frame and pellicle membrane is carried out by coating a good solvent for the pellicle membrane material and then air-drying the solvent (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S58-219023) or using an adhesive agent such as an acrylic resin, epoxy resin or the like (U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,402, Japanese Patent Examined Application Publication No. S63-27707, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-168345).
As a result of ever higher lithography resolutions encountered in recent years, the employed light sources are gradually shifting to shorter wavelengths in order to realize such resolutions. Specifically, there has been a shift towards g-line (436 nm), i-line (365 nm), KrF excimer lasers (248 nm) in ultraviolet light, while ArF excimer lasers (193 nm) have begun to be used recently.